


Chu!

by crystallizedcherry



Series: Alimor Week 2014 [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgiana witnessed Toto and Olba kissing each other. And she asked Alibaba about it. for alimorweek day #5: song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chu!

**Author's Note:**

> set place in a time after the settlement of alibaba’s misunderstanding of morgiana’s confession. and for mr. chu’s case ... i repeatedly played that song when did a marathon of reading magi manga lel so i think that it’s my otp song O

What Morgiana had witnessed hours ago when acrossing before Toto and Olba near their room had been a thing reigning her mind at the moment.

Asking it directly to Toto or Olba was on the bottom of her priority list. No, no, it would be embarrassing. She would shame herself. Toto and Olba hadn't noticed her—because they had been so busy with the thing—when she had been near. It sounded kinda shameful if they found out that Morgiana had seen the intimate moment. It was right that she was befriended with Toto, regarding her words that she liked Morgiana's presence near her, but still; she felt not right with the decision of asking directly.

Then, Alibaba might be the best choice.

She approached him near the corner of the ship. Alibaba, just as his early time of sailing on this ship, was in the deep thought. Half of his face was consumed by orange-ish ray radiated from the setting sun. She slowed her pace, hesitated a bit on her half way. He was thinking, he was musing concentrately. She felt didn't have any right to bother. Taking some steps back would be better, maybe?

"Oh, hi, Morgiana."

If it wasn't because of his noticing her first, she wouldn't have gained her courage back.

"Yo. What's up?"

Morgiana lowered her head. O, the floor seemed so clean, but not her mind.

"May I ask something to you, Alibaba- _san_?"

He formed a smile. His serious facade disappeared in no time by the time his corner of lips reached his cheeks, "Sure, sure, go ahead."

With all of her innocence, she raised her read, finally meeting his eyes with hers. She gathered the last nerve she could gain at the moment, them eventually asking, "Why do people kiss?"

 _Dang_!

Alibaba was dumbfounded. But, uh-oh, choosing not to answer this and run away would be the worst choice making him no gentleman at all. He had to reciprocate this. "Um—yeah, it—it is because they love each other!"

"Will it be more passionate if you love that person more?"

The red tint could be seen on Alibaba's ears. "W-why and ho—how can you conclude it in that way?" while scratching his head, he was also stuttering a bit.

"I saw Toto and Olba did it such a passionate way. They have said love to each other many times, too."

 _They are suck. Disgusting._ Tch. Alibaba cursed. The reason was obvious, was no beyond the jealousy. How could the two, who were his household members, being so lovey-dovey wherever and whenever as they pleased even knowing that their master was a ... poor single, he thought.

Even he had Morgiana, it wasn't that kind of relationship at all. Morgiana still needed to learn ... and Alibaba tried to understand.

"Alibaba-san?"

"Uhm—yeah?"

"How does it feel ... if you do it with whom you love or like?"

His eyes widened. The crimson blush was no longer on his ears only, it started to flood his face. What, what, what was this? Has Morgiana just tried to suggest me to kiss her? Okay, calm down, think about it carefully ... is it?

"Y-you want to ... know how it feels?"

Her nods were slow, reflecting hesitation but triggered by her desire to find out the fact.

"Um-m—you ... you can try it now, anyway. You know whom you love, right?" he giggled, he scratched his cheek, still couldn't hide his blush.

"Whom I love ... which?"

Dang! Dang!

"'Which'? How many men you love right now, Morgiana?" he was totally shocked. Then, then—how about Morgiana's confession yesterday? Hadn't she told that she was liking him? Then what was that? She lied? He was totally blank, frustated, confused, and dumbfounded at the same time.

It broke his heart.

What a pathetic single Alibaba Saluja was.

Then ... his household members ... his master—everyone ... would laugh at him. Hard.

"I love a lot of people, Alibaba- _san_. I love everyone who loves me."

"No! Not exactly like that!" half of him was relieved, half was try to think any ways which could make Morgiana learn. This girl needed a lot of lecture regarding her innocence of love. "For kissing case, it is done with people you love romantically. An opposite gender you love wholeheartedly not as a father, mother, or friend or even sibling. In exact words ... your lover. Like those two brats."

Morgiana blinked several times. "Oh ...."

Alibaba nodded fast.

"So the more you love your lover, the more you can kiss him or her?"

"YES!"

Then what will you do, Morgiana? I haven't had my first kiss, by the way, and—

"With whom I like ... I want to try it someday ...."

You can have it now!

But Alibaba was no a good man when it came to love story and and everything related to it. He stood like a statue there, hesitated to do any single thing. Stepped closer to her? And practiced what she asked to him? Ugh, would Morgiana accept it? What if she got angry at him?

"I want to try when I am ready," she once chain lowered her read. "With whom I like. I-I want to know how it feels. T-thank you, Alibaba- _san_!"

And she was gone.

What happened to Alibaba?

His hair was a victim of his rampage of not being a good, gentle, and nice man when it came to this kind of thing. It became more messy and he got three horns on his head as a result.

.

After getting back from toilet, Alibaba saw Morgiana's room's door was left open a bit.

"What a reckless of you," he sighed and reached the door. "Sea breeze in midnight is not good for you."

At first, he just wanted to close it but then seeing her sleeping figure ... made him attracted.

He used to sleep with her on the same bed a lot, but he thought he had never seen her face when she closed her eyes like this.

What a cute girl.

His scanning stopped at her slightly agape lips. Her soft, steady breathe was a completion in making him more allured.

And here it was, the new history of Alibaba's love journey.

He laid his lips on hers, he closed his eyes. Her lips were ecstasy. Saccharinic. But, he wasn't dare to plant his lips deeper, he didn't want to interrupt her deep slumber. Enjoying the surface had already been this blissful, it felt enough from him at the moment.

It was beautiful.

.

"Morgiana."

He met her when heading to a big table where the breakfast served.

"Yes, Alibaba- _san_?"

"How was your sleep?" he grinned. _Please, please God don't let blush to appear, please, please_. "What did you dream of?"

"I ..." she averted her gaze from him. "It was a nice dream. Maybe ... I was in a paradise ... or oasis? I think I haven't visited that kind of place."

His silly smile totally getting wider, "Maybe it is the feeling you get when you kiss or kissed by someone you like. Or love."


End file.
